Weaponsmith
Weaponsmith Created by DJ Yoho edited by Micah Angelo Miakinkoff-Murzynsky with creative inputs from Ian Cohen, Jeremy Odenwald, and Ron Radke This will be one of the featured classes in the upcoming Thunder Mead Games Iconic Paths Weaponsmith trains to gain an iron will and a highly critical eye. Weaponsmiths help identify and create legendary weapons. To this end, the Discipline borrows abilities from both Alchemy and Wizardry. Nearly every community places great value on their Weaponsmiths. Requirements To qualify to become a weaponsmith, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Alignment: any Feats: Skill Focus Craft (Weaponsmithing) or (Alchemy) Skills: Craft Weaponsmithing 5 ranks, Craft Alchemy 5 Special: Must have crafted a masterwork weapon Weapon Proficiency: Must have a weapon Proficiency with a martial Weapon. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 3 + Int modifier. Hit Die: d8 Table: Weaponsmith While wielding the bonded weapon the dice for alchemy steel effect increase minimum and max damage:Weaponsmith’s Bond: At 1st level a weapon smith can chose a weapon that he has created to bond to. The weaponsmith performs a ritual bonding his own blood to the weapons he has crafted granting it some of his essence during creation. Once bonded, the weaponsmith creates a special alchemical oil that is a mixture of his own blood, sweat and source material for the weapon (This material need not be from the exact same source but of the same type i.e. Blue dragon scales). This oil is used for the maintenance of his bond. To maintain a weapon takes 30 minutes and requires special care and techniques known only to the Weaponsmith. His bonded weapon need only be maintained by the weaponsmith weekly. As his knowledge and experience grows the maintenance frequency grows at one week per weaponsmith level. i.e. 10th level Weaponsmith need only maintain weapon every 10 weeks. Weaponsmith’s Insight: He has gained new insight into not only the use of weapons he makes but the process used to create them. He adds his level to all Craft(alchemy) and Craft(weaponsmith) checks when constructing a weapon. Furthermore At 1st level when wielding a weapon that he has create himself, he gain a +1 insight bonus to hit and damage, this bonus increases for every 4 level of Weaponsmith.A Weaponsmiths power come from his understanding of the steel. He know that what make up the blade is in every way as important as the craftsmanship that folds the steel. * d6 become 2d4 (original 1-6 new 2-8) * d10 become 2d6 (original 1-10 new 2-12) Shocking, Shocking burst hammer created from example in Tempering ingot would do * 4d4 electrical and on a critical would do 2d6 electrical damage When not wielded by the weaponsmith weapon loses the bonus alchemical properties. Alchemy Steel: 'Starting at 1st level a Weaponsmith can mix special material into the metal prior to forming the ingot usd to craft their weapons giving it Alchemical magical properties. An equivalent bonus of +1 can be gained at first level from this alchemical alteration of the metal. At 5th, 10th, and 15th the max bonus increases by 1. Properties of the ingot count against the total enchantment bonus of the weapons. However, these alchemical bonuses do not prevent the use of similar enchantments. A sword made with the shocking property could still receive the shocking enchantment. A 5th level the blacksmith skill with alchemy has increased to the point where he can place multiple base properties in the Ingot. When crafting a weapon the weaponsmith must first create an Alchemy ingot. He gathers all the material for the ingot at the start of the crafting process equal to 25% of the base price for the equivalent enchantments. The DC to create the ingot he must succeed an alchemy check for each property added. The base DC is listed on the table below. To add second property the DC is increased by 2 for a similar property, and 5 for a dissimilar properties (attempting to add opposing properties result in automatic failure). As additional alchemical properties are added the DC for each cummumitive. :: ''i.e. The first DC to make a flaming ingot would be 20. to add flaming burst the next check would be DC 27, but if he decided to add Shocking burst instead it would be DC 30. :::: Flaming DC 20, Flaming Burst DC 25 +2 =27 '' :: ''To create a :::: Flaming, Corrosive, Shocking burst Ingot would be, DC 20, DC 25, DC 35. :::::: Flaming DC 20, Corrosive DC 20+5, Shocking burst DC 25 +5 +5 Each day he makes 1000 GP + 100 GP/weaponsmith level while crafting the ingot. Ingots last until forged into a weapon. When used the weaponsmith DC to forge the weapon is equal to the highest when making the Ingot. The process to forge the ingot cost 25% of the base price. The weaponsmith can progress 1000 GP + 100 GP/weaponsmith level each day. Enchantment Bonus Value +1 Bonus Value +2 '''Weaponsmith’s Refinement: '''At 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th level a Weaponsmith can choose a specialty in weapon design. The base damage for a weapon increases by one step. To all but the weaponsmith, weapons crafted with this refinement are treated an Exotic weapon. A weapon design cannot be benefit from this ability more than once. Damage dice increase as follows: 1d2, 1d3, 1d4, 1d6, 1d8, 2d6, 3d6, 4d6, 6d6, 8d6, 12d6. A weapon that deals 1d10 points of damage increases as follows: 1d10, 2d8, 3d8, 4d8, 6d8, 8d8 '''Keen insight (Ex): Starting at 2nd level when wielding a weapon that he creates the threat range improves by 1, at 7th its the bonus improves to 2 and critical multiplier increases by 1, and at 14th the threat range improves by 3. This benefit will not stack with any other effects that expand the threat range of a weapon such as keen. Weapons Training (Ex) Starting at 2nd level, a weaponsmith can counts 1/2 his total weaponsmith level as his fighter level for the purpose of qualifying for Weapon Specialization and Weapon Focus feats. If he has levels in fighter, these levels stack. Weapon Perfection: Included in Thunder Mead Iconic Paths to Power Guide 2 Paths of the Craftsman Life Bonded Weapon: Included in Thunder Mead Iconic Paths to Power Guide 2 Paths of the Craftsman